Pain
by Haunted-Echoes
Summary: "What does pain feel like..?" Gaara finally finds out what physical pain feels like. Angst. Drama. One-shot. R&R!


**_Warning! Do not read if you don't like gore or Gaara getting physically hurt! So, obviously I got bored, and this is what my sick twisted mind managed to sprout. So, you don't have to read, but if you do, I love you! And you should like.. Review and tell me if you liked it._**

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Well, hello there. It's been a while since I've posted anything, and considering how bust my life is at the moment.. I'll get to Updating the other stories soon. Promise! Also, just a heads up, I'm working on yet another story. ;D But alas, this is the first time I've posted a one-shot. And I guess it's pretty short... But I enjoyed writing it, at least. So, READ AND REVIEW!  
><em>**

"What does pain feel like..?"

It was an incredibly innocent and naive question at the time, seeing as he didn't know what physical pain had felt like. But now, he had the chance to regret it. He now knew the feeling of physical pain, having every muscle within his body ache. Every time he attempted to move, a sharp pain would envelope his entire being due to what he had done to himself moments before.

_.:Flashback:._

Rage. Fierce, true, and deadly rage fired his form at the moment as he stared down at his blood soaked hands. He was alone, in the desert near Suna. The Kazekage would have usually been out on the wall, but after seeing shadows in the distance he had followed. That seemed to be his downfall, seeing as he had been ambushed by a pair of silly Shinobi, thinking they can take on the Kazekage. But the taunts.. The taunts they had said to him. They fired his being with thick rage, triggering the inner demon he still held from his days with the Shukaku. The killing machine. The Gaara everyone knew and feared before he had met Uzumaki Naruto.

His bangs shadowed his eyes, nails digging deep within his palm, drawing blood as his nails created moon crescents within his palm. The two foolish shinobi continued their taunting, building onto his rage.

"Who's this? A child! And look, it seems he is the Kazekage! That must be a bad joke! He probably can't even protect his village.. Hey, Aku-kun! Do you think we will be able to infiltrate the village easily with this wimp in charge?"

He snapped then, his self restraint becoming non-existent - like his eyebrows - as chakra laced sand shot from his gourd, shooting forward towards the stunned duo. Of course, he made quick work of the two, having only to use his Sand Coffin technique. But that wasn't the hard part. No, it was far from it. The hard part was the intense pain he felt from the taunts he received, effecting his sane mind as he dropped to his knees with a feral yell.

He howled to the moon, the haunting chorus's coated with his pain as his hands unclenched, placing themselves on his chest as dull nails pierced through skin, making deep, angry streaks of blood pool down his chest and drip into the sand below. The pain. The intense pain he felt. He didn't care about the physical pain, no. It was the emotional that had been effecting him so deadly.

He felt weak. So incredibly weak. He was scared. Scared that what they said was true. But they were silenced with his sand, now dyed crimson with their blood as it hovered in the air, shifting with the pained howls that continued to emanate from Gaara.

He stood then, his figure hunching as he breathed deeply, his voice husking due to overusing his barely-used voice. He wanted to end the pain. The physical pain that he couldn't bare, so only one thought came to mind: Physical pain.

His sand shifted towards him, obeying to his commands as the small, crimson tinted articles wrapped around his body, leaving his head free from any sand as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

**Crunch!**

_.:End Flashback:._

Pain.. He now regretted the decision of physically harming himself now that more rational thought came to mind. Now he would spend time recovering, instead of facing his duty in being the Kazekage.. The thought made him growl as he slowly turned his head, looking at the ground that was now stained crimson with his blood. His finger twitched, making a sharp pain ride up his arm as he hissed. He had to admit.. The pain took his thoughts away from the unbearable emotional pain he built up over the years._'So this is what... Pain feels like..''_

Was his one last thought, before his eyes closed, and he fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
